Radios are commonly used in wireless notebooks, wireless consumer electronics devices such as mobile telephones, etc. to provide wireless connectivity to a network. As understood herein, the impedance of the radio's antenna can be affected by the placement of a user's hand on the device and by other nearby objects, which can degrade radio performance.
As further understood herein, not only would it be advantageous to address the problem noted above but to do so in a way that works not only in a half-duplex mode, in which transmitter performance is not necessarily affected by a change in antenna receiver-side impedance, but in a full-duplex mode as well, in which the transmitter performance typically is affected as antenna impedance changes.